Infectious diseases remain a problem throughout the world. While progress has been made on developing vaccines against some pathogens, many remain a threat to human health. Most notoriously HIV, for which a vaccine remains elusive. Attempts have been made to produce vaccines to certain pathogens but have resulted in failure that caused additional pathology. Other pathogens also remain a problem, including Ebola, which sporadically arises as epidemics—particularly in Africa—and gives rise to loss of life and global economic impact. Influenza virus is yet another virus for which existing vaccine provide some protection but technical challenges in producing the virus mean that seasonal influenza vaccines may provide inadequate protection.
Deploying an effective vaccine relies on a combination of achievements. The vaccine must stimulate an effective immune response that reduces infection or disease by a sufficient amount to be beneficial. A vaccine must also be sufficiently stable to be used in challenging environments where refrigeration may not be available.
Therefore, there is continuing interest in producing vaccines against viruses that present public health issues throughout the globe and there remains an ongoing need to produce effective vaccines with good stability.